1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll paper cutter for cutting roll paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is provided a roller cutter type roll paper cutter using a rotary knife for cutting roll paper such as a receipt which has been sent out from a platen.
In the conventional roller cutter type roll paper cutter, a rotary knife is attached to a carriage. A rail along which this carriage is moved also functions as a stationary knife. When the carriage moves on the rail which is fixed, roll paper is cut into sheets by the rotary knife and the rail, that is, roll paper is cut into sheets by the rotary knife and the stationary knife.
Therefore, it is necessary to arrange the components so that the rail, which also functions as a stationary knife, and the rotary knife come into contact with each other at all times. Accordingly, the degree of freedom of arranging the components is limited. As a result, it becomes difficult to replace the roll paper.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a roll paper cutter, the degree of freedom of arranging the components of which is large, so that the replacement of roll paper is not obstructed.
The present invention provides a roll paper cutter, for cutting roll paper which is fed out from a roll of paper so that it can be separated from an outer circumference of the roll of paper, comprising: a rail extending, in the longitudinal direction of the rail, perpendicular to the roll paper feeding direction; a stationary knife fixed at, and supported by, a carriage moving along the rail in the longitudinal direction of the rail; and a rotary knife pivotably supported by the carriage and rotated by coming into contact with the stationary knife when the carriage is moved wherein, when the carriage is moved in the longitudinal direction of the rail, a cutting edge intersection, formed by the rotary knife which is rotated by the movement of the carriage and also formed by the stationary knife, crosses and cuts the roll paper in the width direction.
The present invention may be more fully understood from the description of preferred embodiments of the invention set forth below, together with the accompanying drawings.